In Darkest Nights, I Pray For Thee
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: YY YAOI! Sequel to A Prayer For You, My Love. Yugi and Yami still have a problem, but will fate rip them apart before they solve it? PLEASE R&R!


Hiya!!!!!! I'm back, this time with the sequel to "A Prayer For You, My Love"!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *sarcastically* Oh joy.......

Quiet you!!!!!!!! Anyway, some of you asked for one, so here it is!!!!!!!!!! Also, this is dedicated to everyone who read the other fic. And, of course I thank everyone who reviewed. The bottom author's notes has those who reviewed and any comments/questions for them. Yami, disclaimer now!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *growls* Vegena doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any for the characters. She only owns the doctor and the story, so no stealing.

Okay, thanks Yami!!!!! Now warnings!!!!!! This is a YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't like, don't read!!!!!!!!!! There's probably a lot of sap and fluff, but you be the judge. And I'm sure there's OOCness, but you decide that too.

Yami Vegena: My Aibou would like to dedicate this to Pixxie-chan, her sister (in real life) for beta-reading it. It also goes to Ash Knight for being supportive, and of course, to all the reviewers for the previous fic.

Especially to Z-chan!!!!!!!!!! THANKS GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**In Darkest Nights, I Pray For Thee**

*****

A few weeks had gone by since Yugi and Yami had gotten together. And those few weeks were like a dream to the light and darkness. They spent almost all their time together, whether alone or with their friends. The only one who didn't hang out with them anymore was Téa. Ever since they had revealed their new relationship, she stayed as far away from them as possible. They didn't really care about it much, but Yugi sometimes wished that Téa would accept them. Right now they were in Yugi's room, trying to figure out their current problem.

"You tell him Yami, please?????" Yugi pleaded with his cute puppy dog eyes. Yami covered his eyes with a hand, trying to stay his ground.

"No Aibou, you tell him." Yami stated firmly. He chanced a peek at Yugi, and saw that he was still doing his puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Yami, you tell him." Yugi whined cutely.

"He's your grandpa, Aibou. You are the one who is supposed to tell him." Yami said while covering his eyes again. However, his ears weren't covered-a realization Yugi discovered. He grinned evilly before using his secret weapon. He walked up to Yami quietly and began running his hands up and down Yami's sides. Yami dropped his arms to his sides and stepped away from his koibito, doing his best to suppress a giggle. Seeing Yami's eyes uncovered, Yugi made his move.

"Pwwwweeeeaaaaasssseeeee Yaaaaammmmiiiii-chhhaaaannn????????? I wwwwwuuuuuvvvvvvv yyyyyooooouuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi made his voice sound as cute as possible while putting on his very-best puppy dog look. Yami looked at his Aibou and sighed, knowing he had lost. He crossed his arms and put on a cute pouting face; at least he tried to.

"That's not fair, Aibou. You cheated." Yami said with his 'cute' pout. Yugi giggled at the face his yami was making, but replied with an innocent smile.

"Actually, you cheated. You weren't supposed to close your eyes. The only way I could have gotten you to look was by tickling you." Yugi said, his innocent smile turning wider as he giggled again. Yami just glared at him playfully, but sighed again.

"Fine, I'll tell him." He said while grumbling about Yugi being too innocent for his own good. Yugi stopped his giggling and smiled at Yami while hugging him.

"Thank you, Yami-chan." Forgetting his defeat in the argument, Yami smiled and hugged his light back.

"Your welcome, my little light. I'll tell him tonight, at dinner. Is that okay with you?" Yugi nodded happily and pulled away from Yami. Yugi walked towards the door, wanting to go to the park before dinner. He stopped at the doorway and turned towards Yami with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and Yami?" Yugi called to Yami, who was looking out the window. He turned towards Yugi in puzzlement.

"Yes, hikari?" He asked. Yugi's smile widened and he stepped onto the hallway.

"Just to let you know, I'm not too innocent for my own good. I'm too innocent for your own good." He called as he ran down the stairs. Yami blinked for a moment before growling playfully.

"Comeback here Yugi!!!" Yami called as he went after the smaller boy. Yugi saw him and giggled as he ran to the shop and out the door, shouting bye to his grandpa. Yami soon followed, also shouting bye to their grandpa. Solomon saw them and began laughing at their antics.

"Kids these days....even Yami acts like a five-year-old when he's around Yugi." He said while calming his laughter as a customer walked in.

******************************

Yugi continued running from Yami, heading towards the park. He glanced back, giggling when he saw Yami still chasing him. He turned back to look in front of him and saw that he was approaching the last street before the park. He quickly ran across before the light changed, pausing to laugh at Yami who had to wait. Yugi started running again when he saw the light was going to change. He ran to the entrance of the park and turned to see Yami sprint across the street the moment the light changed. Yugi quickly ran into the park, intending to hide 'til Yami arrived.

Yami never noticed the car that didn't obey the light, nor did the driver notice him run by 'til it was too late. Yami almost reached the sidewalk, but he soon felt something ram into his body and send him flying to the ground. The driver quickly slammed his brakes and got out of his car to check on the boy he hit. Yami tried to move, but moaned painfully when he found it impossible.

"Stay still, it'll only hurt worse. Somebody call an ambulance!!!" The driver shouted as he checked over Yami's injuries. Yami didn't hear him, ignoring his pain as much as possible while he tried looking around.

'Where's Yugi? Is he alright?' He thought before blackness overtook him.

Yugi came out of hiding when he didn't see Yami enter the park. He walked towards the entrance and saw a crowd gather at the street, surrounding something he couldn't see. Yugi wandered over, thinking Yami might be in the crowd. He tried getting through, but the other people wouldn't let him. The driver noticed his hair and told the crowd to let him through. When Yugi came through, his eyes grew wide in shock and tears began forming.

"YAMI!!!!!" He shouted and ran towards his other, kneeling down to see him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards the other man, who was also kneeled next to Yami.

"Are you related to this boy?" He asked sadly. Yugi nodded his head as tears slipped down his face, too shocked and worried to use his voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. I was on my way to the hospital, so I tried to pass the light. I didn't see him 'til it was too late to stop." Yugi didn't say anything. Instead, he kept his focus on Yami's face, willing him to open his eyes. He decided to contact his other via mind link.

/Yami? Can you hear me?/

//....Yu...gi....//

/Yami!!! Are you okay?!/

//..I'm...fi.ne..and..y.ou..?...//

/What do you mean?! I'm fine, you're the one who's hurt!!/

//Yu...gi...// Yami cutoff the link abruptly, too weak to keep it up any longer. By the time Yugi snapped back to reality, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics began loading Yami onto a stretcher. When they were done, Yugi begged to go with them. They finally allowed him when the driver told them and then he went along as well.

******************************

Yugi sat in the waiting room ever since Yami was taken into the emergency room about five hours ago. He called his grandpa when he arrived, who now sat next to him in silent comfort. He would have called his friends too, but he didn't want them to see him like this. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he did before, and after they came to the hospital. His grandpa watched worriedly, concerned for his health as well as Yami's.

"Yugi, maybe you should go eat something." He said softly. Yugi turned his saddened eyes to his grandpa, shaking his head instead of voicing his protest.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since breakfast and it's almost six o'clock." Solomon said in concern. Yugi still shook his head, keeping his silence. His grandpa sighed.

"Yugi, starving yourself isn't going to help Yami. He needs you to be strong, if not for yourself, then do it for him." Yugi turned his gaze back to the floor, where it had been most of the time. Silently, he rose to his feet and walked off, heading towards the cafeteria. Solomon watched him go sadly.

'I pray Yami lives through this. If not, I'll not lose one, but both of my grandsons.'

******************************

Half an hour later, Yugi walked silently to the waiting room and sat in the same seat as before. He kept his hands on his lap while his head was bowed. He'd been in that same position nearly the whole time he's been there. Solomon watched him worriedly again.

"Yugi, you have to believe he'll be alright. If not, then there's no hope for him." He said softly, watching his grandson closely. Yugi sighed sadly, and finally trusted his voice enough to speak.

"I know Grandpa, but it's just so hard. I mean, one moment he was running behind me with a smile, and the next, he's in the hospital fighting for his life. I really don't think I can handle this, it's just too much. What if he doesn't make it, what then?" Yugi said in hopelessness. Solomon sighed as he stoked his grandson's hair, trying to reassure him.

"My boy, you must understand. Fate works in mysterious ways and life isn't always fair, but that doesn't mean you have to give up so soon. Yami is still alive, so he still has a chance. However, if you give up on him, he'll give up on himself. You have to be hopeful for both you, and him." He said softly. Yugi turned to face him, sorrow and confusion covering his young face.

"But how, Grandpa? The mind link between us isn't working well since Yami can't keep his side open. How will he know whether I give up or not?" Yugi asked in despair. He tried the mind link several times earlier, but Yami barely had any strength to answer. His grandpa smiled at him slightly as he placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Yugi, just because your mind link isn't there, doesn't mean you lost your connection to him. The bond between your hearts and souls is still there. The puzzle has connected you two in more ways than one. Yami may not be able to speak to you mentally, but he can still feel your emotions. He will know whether you give up or not. Reassure him that you still have faith, alright?" Solomon said soothingly. Yugi thought about what he said and nodded before hugging his grandpa.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi whispered with a small smile. A few minutes later, a doctor walked towards them. He stopped in front of Yugi with a sad look in his eyes.

"Excuse me Mr. Muto, I am Doctor Takahashi. Yami Muto is out of surgery, but there isn't much else we can do. He has four broken ribs on his left side and a cracked rib on his right. I'm afraid he's gone into a coma due to his skull being fractured. There isn't anything else we can do, except pray he wakes up. I'm terribly sorry about this, it's all my fault." The doctor said sadly. Yugi sat in his chair, face buried in his hands. Solomon had tears well up in his eyes, but he did his best to suppress them. He stood up and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Don't blame this on yourself, you did the best you could. I thank you very much for trying." Solomon said sincerely, but was surprised to see tears well up in the doctor's eyes. Takahashi shrugged the comforting hand away and bowed his head.

"You don't understand, Mr. Muto. If I wasn't in such a rush, you're grandson wouldn't be here now. You see...." His head rose to reveal tears falling down his cheeks. "It was my car that hit him......" Solomon gasped and Yugi lifted his head to peer up at the man before him. He only saw the man once, when Yugi first saw Yami lying on the street. The rest of the time, Yugi was too shocked to pay much attention. Solomon didn't know whether to feel sorry for the poor doctor, or angry because he was reckless. However, Yugi spoke before he could.

"Why were you in such a hurry that you had to pass the light? It wasn't fair to Yami!!" Yugi shouted at him, too shocked and hurt to control his emotions. Takahashi stared at him sadly as he spoke.

"I was on my way here. You see, I'm one of the head doctors here, so it is my job to make certain decisions about certain treatments. I was called at home because a young boy needed an organ transplant. I have to be present to check his status before I can okay the operation. However, I had to be here quickly because the child's condition had gotten worse. If I didn't hurry, he could have died before I arrived. I just wish I saw you're brother before I passed the light." Takahashi replied sadly. Yugi's anger faded when he saw the sorrow in the doctor's eyes. They stayed silent for a moment until Yugi spoke again.

"Is the little boy alright?" Yugi asked quietly. Takahashi stared at him in shock, but answered anyway.

"Why yes, he is. I managed to get here in time. The operation was a success." He said with a sad smile. Yugi nodded, his head bowed again.

"That's good. Can I go see Yami now, please?" He asked softly. Takahashi smiled sadly at the young boy.

"Of course, please follow me." He turned and started walking down a corridor, Yugi and his grandpa close behind. He lead them to a door with the number 226 on it. He turned towards Yugi, the sad smile still present.

"I hope he awakens soon. He's too lucky to have you two with him." With that, he turned and walked off. Before he could go any further, Yugi called after him. He stopped and glanced at the young child in question.

"I just want to let you know, that you're forgiven. You disobeyed the law, but you did it for a noble cause. I forgive you." Yugi stated with a small smile. Takahashi stared at him in shock, but smiled back when he saw it was true. He then turned and walked off to tend to his other patient.

Yugi turned when Solomon placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to follow as he entered the room. Yugi sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room. There was a window on the other side that overlooked a garden, a few chairs and a small couch, a nightstand, and the bed. Yugi took one look at the bed and wished he hadn't. Yami's head had a bandage around it, blood already seeping through. He was wearing a hospital gown, so Yugi couldn't see how much of Yami's chest was covered in bandages. There were tubes and wires on his arms and head, connecting him to some machines.

"My God....." Yugi heard his grandpa gasp, but he was too busy staring at Yami to care. He watched silently as Yami's chest rose and fell to his breathing. Yugi walked towards the bed and sat at a chair that was closest to Yami. He gently held one of Yami's hand's in his as he stroked the Pharaoh's hair with his other hand.

"Yami-chan, can you hear me? Please, please open your eyes..." Yugi pleaded softly, praying to every god in existence that Yami would awaken. His prayers went unheard however, when Yami remained still. Yugi could feel tears form in his eyes again, but he did his best to keep them in check. His grandpa was right. He needed to be strong for Yami, to believe that he will be fine. He turned to his grandpa, who stood behind him with a sad smile.

"It's time to go home Yugi. We'll comeback tomorrow, okay?" He asked his grandson softly. Yugi nodded his head and stood up. He leaned over and pressed a small kiss on the bandage on Yami's forehead before heading towards the door. He didn't want to leave, but he had school tomorrow. He waited at the door while Grandpa placed a small kiss on Yami's forehead too before he followed his grandson out the door. Together, they walked out of the building in silence. Since the game shop was only a mile away, they chose to walk rather than call a taxi. Yugi gazed up at the sky and paused in his walking when he saw the full moon. His grandpa watched him in confusion, but Yugi ignored him as he dropped to one knee and intertwined his fingers. He bowed his head and began to recite the prayer he remembered so well.

**"Anef hrau-Oen neteru apu.  
Semiu-a em bah neteru.  
Remt xer-ten neteru.  
I-kua xer-ten em maat.  
Nuk ab re ab aaiu.  
Xu au nima ren an.  
Au-f nefert abt netemet beneret.  
Au-f netri emma aqeru.  
Uab-k uab ba-k uab sexem-k.  
Au-f nefer suit.  
Nefer am-o neteru.  
Au-f em-bah neteru.  
Xu k xartu tetta.  
Pu tra ren-k.  
Yami tra ren-k."**

When he finished, he stood silently and faced his grandpa. Solomon nodded in understanding and motioned for Yugi to follow as they began walking home again. On the night Yugi learned the prayer, he told his grandpa about it. However, there was still one thing they never told him. Yugi would tell him now, but he was too worried about Yami to care about that problem at the moment.

'Please Yami, don't leave us...'

******************************

Nearly three weeks have gone by with no change to Yami's condition. Yugi told his friends what happened, and everyday they visited the hospital. When Seto and Mokuba heard, they also went to the hospital as much as possible. Today, everyone went to the hospital after school. When they reached the door to Yami's room, they saw Doctor Takahashi exit the room, his face grim.

"What's wrong, Doctor Takahashi? Is Yami awake?" Yugi asked hopefully. The doctor looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"No, something else has happened." He sighed before continuing. "Yami's condition has gotten worse. A little while ago, he stopped breathing." Everyone gasped in shock and fear, hoping the worst hasn't happened.

"Is Yami....is he...???" Yugi stuttered, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"No, we managed to get him back. However, if he doesn't awaken soon, we might not be so lucky next time." And with that, he slowly walked off. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, pondering the latest events. Soon, they decided to try and forget it as they walked into the hospital room. Yugi suppressed a gasp, but couldn't stop the few tears that slipped from his eyes. Yami was extremely pale, and his breathing was quieter, almost shallow. A mask was placed over his face to help his breathing as much as possible.

'No....no please....Yami can't die, he just can't....' Yugi thought in panic as he stared at his darkness. Unknown to him and everyone else in the room, the Millennium Puzzle started glowing softly. They did notice however, when Ryou's Millennium Ring started glowing and Bakura appeared. He glared around at everyone before his eyes rested on the Pharaoh.

"Umm...Bakura? Why are you out here?" Ryou asked in confusion. Bakura turned to face him, speaking to him through their mind link.

[[I know of a way to save the Pharaoh.]]

[Really?!?!?! But how???]

[[I've seen this before. Look at the Millennium Puzzle on the Pharaoh's light.]] Ryou did as he was told and his eyes widened at what he saw.

[It's glowing!!! But why???]

[[Because a yami and hikari can never be separated. Our items see to that. If something happens to a yami, then their item will use the power of the hikari to save them. It's also the same if something happens to a hikari.]]

[But why didn't the puzzle do this before?]

[[That's pretty simple. The Pharaoh's light lost his will, therefore stopping the healing process. Now that he's regaining it, the healing has begun again.]]

[Will this really work, Bakura?]

[[Only if Yugi will allow it. If not, then there is nothing else to do.]] With those words to his Aibou, Bakura returned to his soul room. Everyone blinked in confusion, except Yugi who was still staring at Yami.

"What was that all about?" Tristan voiced everyone's question, with Joey nodding behind him. Ryou ignored them as he walked towards Yugi. He placed a hand on his shoulder gently, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

"Yugi? Tell me, do you think Yami will live?" He asked softly, watching the smaller body closely. Yugi seemed to snap out of a trance and turned to the other boy, his eyes saddened.

"I don't know anymore. He's just getting worse everyday. I don't think he'll....." Yugi trailed off, tears sliding down his cheeks again. Ryou sighed and spoke again in a soothing tone.

"Yugi, you must believe he will live. He'll die if you don't. Just look at your puzzle." Yugi looked at him in confusion, but he turned his gaze to his puzzle. He gasped in shock when he saw it glowing, but the glow looked like it was dimming.

"Wh..what's happening?!?!" Yugi shouted in shock.

"Bakura said the puzzle is trying to heal Yami. However, it won't continue if you lose your faith. You see, you're the only one who can save him." Ryou replied softly. Yugi looked back at him with a shocked look. It soon vanished to a look of determination and he nodded his head before he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, the puzzle began to glow brighter than ever. Yugi opened his eyes then, a small smile on his face. They all stayed silent after that, watching and waiting for Yami to awaken. However, day soon turned into night and they all went home, eager to return tomorrow.

******************************

The next day after school, Yugi and the others went back to the hospital. This time, Seto and Mokuba managed to join them since they couldn't yesterday. When they walked into Yami's room, they were surprised to see Doctor Takahashi there.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'll be out of your way in a moment." Takahashi greeted before he picked up his clipboard and prepared to leave.

"Is Yami alright?! Did something else happen?!?!?!" Yugi asked franticly. Doctor Takahashi stared at him before smiling.

"As a matter of fact, something did happen. Don't worry though, it's nothing bad." He said soothingly. Yugi blinked at him, wondering why he was smiling. Mokuba spoke before anyone else could.

"Then what happened?" He asked curiously.

"By some miracle, Yami's condition has improved greatly. It looks like he might awaken from his coma anytime now." Takahashi said happily.

"But how can that be?" Seto asked in shock, but there was a tone of happiness in his voice.

"I'm not sure how, but that's what the machines say. You can even see that he is no longer pale." Takahashi replied. The others turned their gazes to Yami and saw that he was right. Yami didn't look pale anymore and his breathing was normal again, so the mask was removed. Yugi smiled widely at that, not having smiled at all for weeks. However, no one noticed the puzzle glow even brighter than before.

******************************

Nearly a week passed since Yami's condition improved. This time, only Yugi and his grandpa were at the hospital. The others had already left, having homework to finish. Yugi had already explained what Ryou told him about the puzzle to his grandpa, so Solomon didn't question it's glowing. They now sat in comfortable silence, Yugi doing his homework while his grandpa watched. Yugi finally finished, and was putting his books away when the door flew open. Yugi and Solomon turned to see Téa walk in, a smile on her face. Yugi's eyes widened while Solomon smiled at her.

"Well hello there, Téa. I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Solomon greeted with a smile. Téa smiled back at him, a smile that made Yugi sick.

"I'm fine, Mr. Muto. Not to be rude or anything, but can I talk to Yugi for a moment?" She asked in a sickening, sweet tone.

"Of course, Téa. I'll just get myself something to drink, be back soon." And with that, Solomon rose from his seat and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The moment the door closed, Yugi glared at Téa.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked in a very un-Yugi-like way. Téa looked at him with that smile on her face as she replied.

"I came to see Yami, of course. He is my friend, after all." She said as she walked towards the bed. Yugi stood in her way however, an angry look on his face.

"What are you talking about? You didn't want to be our friend anymore after we got together." He stated.

"Of course I don't!!! Who would want to be friends with guys that like each other?!?! Besides, once I convince Yami that you aren't good enough, he'll leave you for me." Téa said in annoyance before saying the last part in amusement. Yugi gasped at that, then grew angrier.

"That's stupid. You can't just force Yami to like anyone. He chooses who he wants to be with, not you." Yugi said in anger. Téa glared at him, becoming annoyed.

"Says you!!! I can do whatever I want, you can't stop me!! Once Yami wakes up, prepare to be heartbroken." She replied cruelly. Yugi's eyes widened, but he stood his ground.

"That's what you think!!!" He shouted at her. Téa glared at him, but didn't continue when she heard Solomon returning.

"I'll be back later, you little runt." And with that, Téa left the room just as Solomon walked in. He looked at his grandson curiously when he saw the glare on his face.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" He asked in concern. Yugi's eyes widened and he lowed his head.

"Umm...well....you see...." He was saved however, when they heard a low moan from the bed. They quickly snapped their attention to the bed, forgetting what happened for the moment. Yami's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. After a few seconds, he turned his gaze towards them, noticing them for the first time.

"Hel..lo...." He said quietly, a small smile on his face. His grandpa smiled at him in greeting, while Yugi flung himself to his chest, crying his eyes out.

/Yami!!! I missed you so much!!!!/

//I missed you too, my little Aibou.//

/How do you feel?/

//Tired, but happy to see you and Grandpa. Aibou, can you get me something to drink? I can't really use my voice yet.//

/Of course, Yami. I'll be back in a moment./

//Thank you, hikari.//

/Your welcome, Yami-chan./

Yugi lifted his head and smiled as he walked out the door, telling his grandpa he'll be right back. Solomon turned back to Yami, smiling as he stroked his hair softly.

"How are you feeling, Yami?" He asked softly. Yami smiled at him, leaning into his touch slightly as he replied.

"Fine...." He said softly, he throat was too dry for him to manage otherwise. A few seconds later, Yugi walked back in with a cup of water in his hands. Solomon stepped aside and watched as Yugi helped Yami sit up before helping him drink some water. After a few gulps, Yami pulled his head away, motioning that he didn't want anymore. Yugi set the cup on the nightstand and helped Yami lie down again. Yami's eyes began drooping, exhaustion creeping in.

/Yami, we'll comeback tomorrow, okay?/

//Alright, but we still haven't told Grandpa. Want me to tell him now?//

/No, that's okay. You need to rest now, and we'll tell him later. Goodnight Yami-chan, I love you./

//I love you too. Good night, Aibou. Also, please tell Grandpa I said goodnight.//

/Sure thing. Bye./

//Goodbye...//

With that, Yami fell into a deep sleep, one they were sure he could awaken from. As quietly as they could, Yugi and his grandpa walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them. Yugi turned to his grandpa with a bright smile on his face.

"Yami said goodnight, Grandpa. He couldn't tell you out loud since his throat was dry though." Yugi said as they walked out of the building, once again choosing to walk home.

"That's alright, Yugi. At least he's awake again." Yugi nodded in agreement, the smile still in place. They walked home silently, but with spirits lifted.

******************************

A few days later, Yami was allowed to return home. Before he left however, he had spoken to Doctor Takahashi. Like Yugi, he also forgave him and they even went to see the little boy that he tried to save. Yami was now sitting on the couch at home, being careful not to move a lot. The puzzle managed to heal one broken rib and the cracked one, but he still had three other broken ribs. He also still had his head injury, so he was given painkillers for it. Joey had helped in bringing him home, and had stayed for a while to chat. Right now, Yugi and Yami sat on the couch together and Solomon sat in a chair in front of them.

"Grandpa, we have something to tell you." Yugi started off, looking at his shoes nervously. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and continued speaking.

"Grandpa, me and Yugi are...to..together...." Yami stuttered quietly. Solomon had to strain to hear him. He was shocked at first, but then he smiled. Yami and Yugi didn't notice since they were both looking down, ashamed for keeping it a secret from him.

"Well, I have just one thing to say then-" He was interrupted by Yugi's frantic voice.

"It's not just Yami's fault, it's mine too. Please don't be mad at us, it's just that we-" He was cut off when his grandpa placed a hand up to silence him, the smile still present.

"Don't worry boys, I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to say, what took you so long?" Both boys looked at him in shock and confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"Wh..what?!" Yugi stuttered in shock. His grandpa chuckled at them, his smile widening.

"I knew how you two felt about each other for a few months now. I also know you two had gotten together on the same night Yugi told me about the prayer. You two weren't that good at hiding it." He chuckled more when he saw them blush in embarrassment.

"So, then you don't hate us?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Of course not, Yugi!!! How can I hate you two? You two are very special to me, and you deserve to be happy, even if it means by being together." Solomon said kindly. Yami smiled at him and Yugi went and gave his grandpa a big hug.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said happily. Solomon smiled at him, then shooed them off to bed, finally realizing how late it was. Both boys said their goodnights then went up to Yugi's room.

******************************

In their room, Yugi helped Yami into his pajamas, being careful not to touch his sides. When they were ready, Yugi helped Yami lie down on the bed before getting in on the other side. Yami was still weak, so he couldn't return to his soul room yet. Yugi decided to let him sleep in his bead, but was careful to not move it a lot. Yami wrapped his arms around him, with Yugi hesitantly returning the gesture, being more confident when Yami didn't protest. Yami kissed him softly on the lips, smiling when Yugi returned it instantly. They pulled away for air after a few moments, smiling at each other as the cuddled together.

"Goodnight Yami-chan, love you." Yugi whispered as sleep was claiming him.

"Goodnight Aibou, love you too, always and forever." Yami replied as sleep claimed him. Yugi smiled at that before he joined his other in peaceful slumber, both safe and content in each other's arms.

******************************

How was it?????????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Are you begging again???

*innocently* No...........

Yami Vegena: *sarcastically* Sure.......

Meany!!!!!!!!! Anyway, once again, here's the translation to the prayer:

**"Homage to you, O gods these!  
I offer up prayers in the presence of the gods.  
I kneel before you, O gods.  
I have come to you in right and truth.  
I am pure of mouth, pure of hands.  
Protect he whose name I say.  
He is good, pure, pleasant, sweet.  
He is divine among the perfect ones.  
Pure art thou, pure is thy soul, pure is thy power.  
He is of beautiful light.  
Beautiful among the gods.  
He is in the presence of the gods great.  
Protect thy children forever.  
What then is thy name?  
Yami is thy name."**

Yami Vegena: And once again, this is MY AIBOU's prayer!!!!!! Steal it, and I'll send our monsters after you. If you want it, or other translated Egyptian words, mention it in a review or e-mail my Aibou. Her e-mail is in her profile.

Thanks Yami!!!!!!!!!! *glomps* Oh, guess what everyone!!!! I'm going to make a sequel to this too!!!!!!!!!! However, only if you want it. So, PLEASE let me know!!!!!!!!!! I plan to get it up before Xmas, so it can be a present for you all. And, there might be a side story to this fic, I'll have to see.

Yami Vegena: If you wish to help, let my Aibou know. She appreciates any suggestions to her fics. And of course, those who help get the credit they deserve.

That's right Yami!!!!!! Anyone who helps me gets credit, it's a way to say thank you!!!!!!!!!! And now, to thank the reviewers for "A Prayer For You, My Love":

Pixxie-chan (Thanks sis!!!!!!!!!!!!), Princess Strawberry and her Yami (Here's the sequel you wanted!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!), animeidiot123 (I'll e-mail you and talk to you about the Egyptian stuff, okay? Glad you liked it!!!!!!!!!!), Z-chan (No Tena bashing, sorry. But there will be in the sequel, PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!! Glad you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I STILL LOVE YOUR FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!), Sweet Kitten (Thanks for the comments!!!!!!!!! You really are a sweet kitten!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*), Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell (I can translate some Egyptian for you to use if you want, I'll e-mail you about it. Glad your Yami isn't mute!!!!!!!!! *giggles*), Nena the Moogle (Glad you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!), and Ash Night and T-chan (T-sama on FFN) who like it too!!!!!!!!!!! THANKIES EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
